


How to Save a Life

by AdmantCrow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Family, Friendship, Living Together, Loss, Not really romance focused, PTSD, Platonic Relationships, Set after V3's ending, Spoilers, Therapy, at all really, postgame, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Living in Hokkaido after escaping from the hell that was the killing game, Maki and Shuichi work to support themselves and Himiko. Pushed to the breaking point, Maki begins to lose hope of them surviving in this world that isn't their own.Set after the ending of Danganronpa V3





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the ending of V3, so SPOILERS obviously.

_“...I told you one day you’d be able to leave that life behind.”_  
_“  
Don’t act like you had any actual idea of what was going on in there. Anyway… even if it was what it was, at least that was a life. What it is now...” _  
_  
“Don’t say that, Maki. Even if things look bad now, I know that you three will turn things around!” _  
_  
“You’re an idiot. How could you possibly know that?” _  
  
“Because believing in the impossible is what I am!”   
  
  
Maki stirred from sleep as her phone buzzed next to her head. Maki frowned, rubbing her eyes.  
“...Wet eyes?” Maki mumbled. The memory of the dream was was like a knife in her chest, so she shook her head and dried her eyes. There wasn’t time to think about that. Yawning quietly, she glanced at the cheap flip-phone’s screen, already knowing who it is.  
“Damn.” Maki murmured to herself as she flicked open the screen. “Didn’t mean to sleep ‘till five.” She’d been sleeping longer the last week. Part of it was work picking up, but part of it was…  
She shook her head to wake herself,opening the text message.  
  
**Shuichi**

 **_“On my way home. Bringing food. Half an hour.”_ ** ****  
****  
He must have just got off from work. It was good that he was grabbing dinner for the three of them tonight - they’d forgotten to go shopping this week, and the weather had been too shoddy to even attempt going out. Yawning again, Maki stretched as she looked out the apartment bedroom window - just like this morning, it was pouring down, the pitter-patter of the rain beating on the porch.  
  
“Gonna be fun getting to work today.” She didn’t have to leave for a few more hours, so she delayed changing out of her tank top and shorts. Staring in the mirror, Maki ran her hand through her short, dark hair. Ever since they’d come here, it had been weird, not seeing her long hair anymore, but she was finally getting used to it.  
  
The three of them had been lucky to find this place at all. After escaping from Danganronpa, which was apparently based in the far west of Japan, they’d hitchhiked, bargained, and stowed away across the country. And here they were, in the most northern city of Japan, Wakkanai, the roof of Japan. Maki, Shuichi, and Himiko had all escaped from that hellish facade of a world, and now… they were in a very different world that wasn’t theirs anymore. ****  
  
“Morning, Maki.” Himiko mumbled from the couch as Maki came in, watching some cartoon or other on their tiny TV. Maki raised her eyebrows at the short mage, shaking her head.  
  
“It’s five o’clock, Himiko. It’s more night then morning.” Maki sat down on the other end of the couch, yawning again.  
  
“It still feel like morning when you get up, at least.” Himiko tilted her head slightly. “Either way, I think that you feel more energized when someone greets you with ‘Good Morning!’ when you wake up!” Maki couldn’t help but smile at the bubbly mage. “Even so… what are we having for dinner tonight? We’re out of food again.” Maki frowned. The food was going faster than it was being brought in.  
  
“Shuichi got paid tonight. He’s on his way home now, bringing food.” Himiko nodded, going back to her cartoon. Maki felt reluctant to raise the next topic, but she had to sometime. “How was therapy yesterday?” Instantly, Himiko grew more tense, looking away from Maki.  
  
“It’s fine. Nothing special. It’s fine.” She was lying, obviously, but Maki wasn’t going to force it out of her. Changing to a less sombre topic, Maki spoke again.  
  
“What’ve you been doing today, anyway?” Himiko idly played with a lock of her hair, shrugging.  
  
“Magic stuff. Practising some basic things.” Maki smiled, asking her friend about her magic. Even after learning the truth, Himiko never gave up on what made her, her. Even if that wasn’t really her, she’d stuck with it, not letting go of the only life she had now.  
  
In that way, that timid little redheaded girl was stronger then either Shuichi or Maki. In others...she suffered far more. Ever since leaving Danganronpa, Himiko was plagued by constant nightmares, every other night needing to sleep alongside Maki or Shuichi to be comforted. With what little money that could throw together, Maki and Shuichi paid for Himiko to go to a therapist every other week. It was expensive, and it drained a lot of their modest funds, but it was needed to keep them going.  
  
“Why didn’t you wake me, anyway?” Maki asked Himiko, vaguely watching the cartoon with her friend.  
  
“You were smiling in your sleep.” Himiko said, absent-mindedly. “I thought you should sleep in a little longer.” Maki frowned again. If it was the dreams she thought she was having, why would she be smiling? Even otherwise, how could she find anything to smile about in this situation?  
  
“Don’t let me sleep past three, next time. I need to get some stuff done before I go to work.” Maki reminded her friend. Himiko nodded, looking a little down after Maki’s words.  
  
“Sorry. You’ve just been so quiet and down recently, and I just thought if you were happy sleeping…” Maki sighed, shaking her head before sliding down the couch.  
  
“It’s okay…” She murmured, putting an arm around Himiko to comfort her. “Thanks anyway, I guess.” Himiko giggled, hugging her friend warmly.  
  
“I’m back~”. Shuichi weakly said as he came through the door, frowning as he laid eyes on the scene. “...Did I miss something?” Maki scrowled at Shuichi, retracting from Himiko’s grip.  
  
“Don’t be stupid for once, Shuichi.” She grumbled, Himiko giggling and Shuichi chuckling, which just led her to growing more annoyed. Moving on, she asked him about dinner.  
  
“I got some chicken, since it was quick. I’ll go shopping tomorrow night when the rain’s meant to let up.” And so, the three of them settled around the living room table, quietly eating their dinner.  
  
It had been this way for the last three months. Hiding out in this city, for fear of being recognised from Danganronpa. They rarely went out, sans for Shuichi and Maki’s jobs, and had even changed their ‘looks’ to hide themselves. Maki’s hair had been cut down to just below her shoulders, Shuichi had started to (attempt) to grow some godforsaken mistake of a beard, and Himiko had started growing her own hair out. They’d slowly bought new clothes, throwing away the clothes they’d had from the killing game. It wasn’t long until they realised they needed jobs to survive - after weeks of homelessness, Shuichi had secured a job at an office during the day, and Maki had begun working at a bar during the night.  
  
“...Thanks, Shuichi.” Maki mumbled, as she finished the last of her chicken. “That was nice.”  
  
“It’s not a problem, at all, Maki.” Shuichi smiled, the fatigue clear in his eyes. “I worked hard this week, so we’ll have plenty of cash for food this time.” He laughed awkwardly, looking away from Maki as Himiko began to ask him about something she needed to buy.  
_  
“He’s working too hard.” _ Maki frowned to herself. _“He got home later yesterday, and he worked three days overtime last week.”_ But what could she say? He’d taken it upon himself to help support the three of them in their new life. He wouldn’t listen when Himiko got worried about him, he probably wasn’t going to listen to her.  
  
“I’m gonna go have a bath.” Himiko said, packing up the rubbish of her dinner. “Makiiii, do you want me to save some of the hot water for you?” Maki shrugged, shaking her head.  
  
“Not gonna have time tonight. Thanks, though.” Himiko nodded absent-mindedly, and wandered off to the bathroom. Now, the two young adults sat in the living room in silence, Shuichi playing with the last bits of his food.  
  
“It’s funny…” Shuichi mumbled. Maki looked up, frowning again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just thought of how much Himiko sees you as a big sister, now.” Maki sighed, shaking her head, which just made Shuichi chuckle.  
  
“Someone has to look after her, dumbass.” Despite that, they both laughed a little bit. Maki looked at Shuichi again as he absent-mindedly watched the television. He really _did_ look tired. Deep rings were under his eyes, and he looked completely deflated. It was like this most nights - he never seemed to have any energy when he got home, and did little but watch TV when he came back. Maki didn’t blame him, but he was going to work himself to death. Today was the day of awkward topics, Maki decided.  
  
“You really do look tired.” Shuichi didn’t looked at her, but he saw his posture drop as she asked.  
  
“I’m fine, really Maki. Work was just busy today.” Maki sighed, crossing her arms.  
  
“You say that every night, it feels like. You work too hard, Shuichi. You’re gonna-”  
  
“I’m _fine_ , Maki, seriously.” Shuichi finally looked at her, and he seemed even more fatigued. Even as he tried to hide it and look alert, his whole body seemed like it was on the verge of fatigue. “I’ll get used to work and travelling soon, I just… need time, I guess.” Self-hatred and frustration laced his tongue, but there was nothing Maki could say in response.  
  
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I gotta get ready for work” And with that, Maki rose and left the room, heading to change into her work clothes.  
  
“Maki-”. But it was too late. Shuichi frowned, staring at the table. “Damn it, I shouldn’t be like this!” He punched the couch, leaving an indentation, as he quietly began to cough, leaning back into the chair.

Getting into her green dress, Maki gathered her things in her bags and stepped towards the door. She called a goodbye to Himiko behind the bathroom door, before moving into the living room. She looked over at Shuichi at the couch - in the minutes she had been in the other room, he’d fallen asleep sitting up, the TV still playing. “ _And he says he wasn’t tired, stupid man,_ ” Maki thought to herself as she moved over to the sleeping young adult. Switching it off, Maki placed a blanket over the sleeping young man, frowning.  
  
“You’re so damn stupid, trying so hard to help us.” Maki mumbled, frowning to herself. “Don’t wake up ‘till I get home.” And with that, Maki left the apartment, heading towards the bus that was waiting for passengers. At the very least, one positive of the 30 minute travel time was the short nap Maki could fit in - her stop was the very last on the bus route, so she’d never miss it even if she was asleep. Finding a seat, she placed her bag against the window as a pillow, leaning against to rest. Within a few minutes, the rocking of the bus and the sound of the rain relaxed her, and she was quietly snoozing as she headed to work.

* * *

  

“ _Shuichi can be kind of a drag to deal with, right?”_ Kaito laughed, leaning back on the bench he and Maki sat on. It was just like back in the killing game - her hair, their clothes. It was like time had turned back, just like it always did when she dreamed, now.  
  
“He’s going to work himself to death, y’know? Does he want to die?” Maki grumbled, grabbing one of her long locks of hair. Kaito just laughed again, making Maki more grumbly. “Quit laughing, idiot.”  
  
_“Sorry, sorry, Maki-roll. It’s just I never thought I’d hear someone threaten someone with death so caringly.”_ Maki pouted and looked away, which seemed to just make Kaito more cheery. “ _They really are your family now, aren’t they?”_  
  
“How’d you do it?” Maki asked him, still not looking back. “You inspired so much confidence and hope into Shuichi, back at the Academy. He was ready to give up on everything after Kaede got killed, and yet you brought him back from that. How?” Kaito’s smiled faded a little bit, scratching his beard absent-mindedly.  
  
_“I just gave him a push. I screwed up when I punched him, so I just wanted to make things better by taking his mind off things. I guess…”_ Kaito looked thoughtfully at the blank sky. “ _I just gave him an environment where he could start to heal, even a little bit.”_ And then his stupid face was playful again, like it always was. _“I think you’re overestimating what I did, if that’s possible.”_  
  
“Can you ever be serious, even now?” Maki shook her head, lightly whacking him on the shoulder. “Anyway… I can’t do what you did to Shuichi. We have a shitty home, a shitty work life, and a shitty life. How can I inspire hope when we have nothing?” The frustration was building in her; she had to hold it in at home, for Himiko and Shuichi’s sake, and she couldn’t blow a gasket at work, or she’d lose their lifeline. “I can’t help them like this!” Maki grit her teeth and half shouted.  
  
“ _...”_ Kaito frowned at his friend, sadness etched on his features. _“Maki…_ ”  
  
“I can’t even tell if Himiko’s therapy is working, she won’t talk to me about it, and Shuichi is going to work himself to death to support us.” She gripped her skirt, rage bubbling over in her words, the pain of the last months coming to the surface. “It might be tomorrow, or it might be in a month, or a year, but eventually one of us is going to crack, or someone is going to find us, and then we’ll fall apart, or…”  
  
_“Maki._ ” Kaito slipped an arm around her shoulder and held her close, making the quiet former assassin shake in surprise. _“It’s okay.”_  
  
“No, it’s not!” She protested, yet not pulling away from his hold. “Those two are all I have left, and soon or later I’ll lose them, just like…” Her lips trembled, for the first time since that awful, awful trial. “Just like we lost you. You’d be able to do this. You’d keep them together in this terrible world, you’d be able to help them-”  
  
“ _Maki!_ ” His shout surprised her, silencing her depressed tirade. _“You don’t need to be so hard on yourself. You grew past who you were back in the killing game, and I know you’ll grow past who you are in your new world.”_  
  
“How do you know that?” Maki half yelled, glaring at her friend, the normally strong-willed girl’s resolve threatening to crumble. “I killed people for a living, how could you ever think I could save people? How could you think any of us could survive in this new world?” The look in her red eyes were almost yearning for an answer to that question, a proof that she _could_ do it.  
  
_“Maki-Roll._ ” And then Kaito wrapped his hands around Maki, holding her gently, letting her relax in his arms. _“I know you’ll be able to survive in the world, and help your new family, because I -know- you’ll survive in this world.”_ His grip loosened slightly, their eyes meeting.  
  
“But what if it’s impossible?” Maki whispered, holding Kaito’s shoulders tightly. “What if I can’t help?"  
 _"Because even if it -is- impossible…”_ Kaito grinned, his face lighting up like a firework. _“I believe in the impossible, so you’ll be fine!”_ Holding her close, he added with a whisper. _“After all, you said yourself… they’re your family!”_

* * *

 

“Kaito?” Maki mumbled, her eyes focusing from the streetlight shining on her face.

The bus came to a sudden stop, and Maki realised she was at the final stop on the bus line; her stop, the bar just down the street. The bus driver gave her an odd look, likely because of the tears that had dried on her cheeks whilst she had slept. All through work, Maki thought about her dream - she thought about Shuichi, about Himiko. About their new life in the new world, and about Kaito. Her shift, seven to four in the morning, went a lot quicker than usual with these thoughts weighing on her mind.  
  
“Good work today.” Her boss, the bartender, smiled at her as she clocked out for the night. “Enjoy the weekend.” Maki nodded, replying the same, smiling that artificial smile that had become common during her job, as she departed. The first bus of the morning was coming, right on time. As she rode the bus home, Maki felt relieved that she and Shuichi had the weekend off. Even though she chastised him frequently, Maki also spent a little too much time at work, to help her new family. It was nice to be able to just sleep in, and spend time around the apartment doing nothing. But along with that… this weekend, she had a lot she had to do regarding the new lives of the former Danganronpa contestants. 

It _had_ been just a dream. Maki didn’t believe in ghosts, or fate, or anything of that divine crap. But that dream of Kaito had made her think about their new life… and how they were going to survive it. One way or another, that dream had taught her one thing - she’d find a way to support her new family, _with_ them. Because they _were_ her family, and Shuichi and Himiko literally meant the world to her now.  
Speaking of, as she entered the apartment about five, Shuichi was already up, eating some toast as he watched late-night TV.  
  
“Morning.” Shuichi mumbled through his toast. Maki smiled a little, the memories of the dream still in her head.  
  
“Morning, Shuichi.” They talked for a few minutes, about how Maki’s work night, before Maki got ready to head to bed.  
  
“Himiko’s in your bed again.” Shuichi told her. “She was having nightmares, again, I think.” Maki sighed, not really angry with the short girl, just frustrated and worried.  
  
“I’ll leave her in there, but we’re going to have to talk to her about the therapy. I don’t know if it’s working.” Shuichi nodded, agreeing with her. “I’m going to sleep, Shuichi, make sure Himiko gets up at a normal time, I’ll get up around two.” Shuichi waved goodnight to her, Maki briefly pausing as well.  “Shuichi?” Maki murmured, her friend looking back questioningly.  
  
“Y-Yeah? What is it, Maki?” He asked, somewhat nervously.  
“This should be the last time you’re up all night. You’re going to get sick, with barely any sleep.” Shuichi began to mumble an excuse, before Maki frowned at him firmly. “Shuichi, please. I couldn’t do all this without your help.” And with that, Maki turned and went to her room, leaving Shuichi to stare blankly in the darkness.  
  
“M-Maybe I should rest my eyes, just for a little…” Shuichi mumbled, shaken by Maki’s uncharacteristically supportive words, as he lay down on the couch where he normally slept.  
  
Maki smiled a little bit as she found Himiko in her bed, clutching the blanket tightly in her hands. She frequently twitched, a pained expression on her face - another nightmare. She never spoke much about it, but sometimes Maki wondered if she suffered the most in the new world they found themselves in. It wasn’t a healthy coping measure for her to need to be with Maki, but the sounds she made during her nightmares… Maki couldn’t really blame her. Changing back into her tank top and shorts, Maki climbed into bed, Himiko immediately rolling over to clutch Maki’s arm.  
  
“M-Maki…?” Himiko stammered, her eyes opening a crack.  
  
“It’s okay, go back to sleep, Himiko.” Knowing that it was her who was next to her, Himiko seemed to finally relax, looking much calmer asleep then a few moment before. Letting fatigue take care of her, Maki prayed for a dreamless sleep, so that her mind could be set on what had to be done in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
